okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Academies
One day Kristena finishes her work in her room and then she lies down on her coffin bed and starts thinking.What was his place in this world?Who was he really?Why did his parents leave him?Why did heroes hate monsters?Why was it a challenge for him to leave his country, and why couldn't he be a great hero in the future?Thinking about them, he throws some snowflakes into the ceiling and begins to watch the glittering image they create.After this summer, it was his final year in high school.He would miss his friends when he graduated because he wanted to go to another academy.POINT PREP.Although the school's stern headmistress Foxtail although he did not accept the monsters, on the advice of his grandmother, he would register as an ice Nymph by disguising himself as a vampire.So she wouldn't wear braces to hide her teeth,use her black hair as white, use her mystical vampire powers, and use the name Kristena.Although he did not want to live in such secrets for 4 years, he wanted to be a hero more than anything.And if he got a hero's degree, even if he wanted to act as a vampire hero, no one would object because he had the authority.Krak Dennis, who already has close relatives who need changes he was gonna do it.He was the brother of Dennis Grimlous, and he wanted to do what was necessary for his nephew.Suddenly he had an idea.He wanted to make a small list of everything he wanted to do at the Academy.He called his friend Geeta and said he wanted to see her for a bit.Geeta was one of Kristena's closest friends.He was a half-rabbit medical enthusiast.They always had girls ' night out every Friday night and had some fun. Geeta: it's a little early for Friday night, isn't it, Kristena? Kristena: not for Friday night, Geeta.I wanted to talk to you about something important, but it's too important to talk to you on the phone.If preciate it...Hello?Geeta, are you there?(Thereat) Grimlous: My Bat!Your friend Geeta is here. Come to my room, grandma.(Geeta income) Geeta: what's the emergency, Kristen? Kristena: I couldn't even come so fast at hyper speed, Geeta.You better catch your breath. Geeta: don't worry,I'm fine.It's great that you called me.Just when my mom was gonna want me to take care of my little brother.I mean,I can't believe it, it's just 2-3 years between us.But for some reason, Box, he's so weird, there's machine and robot noises coming from every room.My mother put me on guard so nothing could happen to her. Kristena: don't overdo it,I think you're very lucky to have a brother.Not even my mom or my dad.(His eyes grow a little old) Geeta: Well...Sorry, Kristen, I didn't know you'd think that. Kristena: no, it's important.I wanted to ask you something important. Geeta: How can I help you?(Kristena tells him what happened and asks what he should put on his list.) Geeta: I think it would be good for you to make new friends so that you don't miss us first. Kristena: then I write.1-Make Friends. Geeta: and I think you should get your success in school from the first year.I think you'll finish school before the rest of us. Kristena: All Right.2-achieve success. Geeta: with your ice magic, you can be a hero at your best. Kristena: 3-be a hero. Geeta: and finally get the love of your life. Kristena: 4-of her life aşkı...Ne get my girlfriend??? Geeta:Kristen as lonely cowboy until the end of her life yaşayamazsın.Ne what if you had a teenage crush? Kristena: but what if I have a platonic love?What if I'm unhappy?What if he finds out I'm half a vampire?Or... Geeta: or maybe you should let Eros guide you instead of thinking that much. Kristena: I Don't Know... Geeta:(taking the list from her hand)I write;4-strong,handsome and in love with someone smart ol.Ve dance to your lips at graduation.... Kristena: Geeta please don't continue! Geeta: Y-A-P-I-S!!! Kristena: but Geeta ya...(he takes the paper from his hand and tries to delete the last item) Geeta: good thing I wrote it with a pen of ballpoint octopus ink.Both, I think, don't be so dramatic... Kristena: I'd better make a new list later. Geeta: suit yourself.I'll tell you what, I brought a new movie and food.Let's do Friday night early this time.I can't listen to my brother blowing up the house and his evil laughter. Kristina:I can't Wilhelmina. (Geeta goes to get help from the school headmistress Grimlous to prepare the food.Kristena looks at the list in her hand and decides not to delete the last item.) Kristena:what could be the worst?(He calls Wilhemena from the phone and the episode ends:) Kristena bir gün odasında çalışmalarını bitirdikte sonra tabut yatağına uzanıp düşünmeye başlar.Acaba kendisinin bu dünyadaki yeri neydi?O aslında kimdi?Neden ailesi onu terk etmişti?Neden kahramanlar canavarlardan nefret ediyorlardı?Neden ülkesinden çıkması bir zorluktu ve neden ileride büyük bir kahraman olamasın ki?Bunları düşünerek tavana biraz kar tanesi atar ve oluşturdukları ışıltılı görüntüyü izlemeye başlar.Bu yazdan sonra lisesindeki son yılıydı.Mezun olunca arkadaşlarını çok özleyecekti çünkü başka bir akademide okumak istiyordu.POİNT PREP.Her ne kadar okulun sert müdiresi Foxtail canavarları kabul etmesede büyükannesinin tavsiyesi üzerine vampir olduğunu gizleyerek buz perisi olarak kayıt yaptıracaktı.Bu yüzden dişlerini saklamak için diş teli takıp,siyah saçlarını beyaz olarak kullanıp mistik vampir güçlerini kullanmayacaktı ve Kristena adını kullanacaktı.Her ne kadar böyle sırlar içinde 4 yıl yaşamak istemese de bir kahraman olmayı herşeyden çok istiyordu.Üstelik eğer bir kahraman diploması alırsa isterse bir vampir kahraman olarak davransa da yetkisi olduğu için kimse karşı çıkamayacaktı.Zaten gereken değişiklikleri yakın akrabaları olan krak Dennis yapacaktı.Dennis Grimlous'un kardeşiydi ve yiğeni için gerekeni yapmak istiyordu.Birden aklına bir fikir gelmişti.Akademide yapmak istediği herşeyin küçük bir listesini yapmak istedi.Arkadaşı Geeta'yı arayıp biraz görüşmek istediğini söyledi.Geeta Kristena'nın en yakın arkadaşlarından biriydi.Kendisi yarı tavşan bir tıp meraklısıydı.Daima her cuma akşamı kızlar gecesi yapıp biraz eğlenirlerdi. Geeta:Cuma akşamı için biraz erken değil mi Kristena? Kristena:Cuma gecesi için değil Geeta.Sana önemli bir şey danışmak istiyordum ama telefonda konuşamayacağımız kadar önemli.Eğer zahmet olmazsa...Alo?Geeta orada mısın?(O sırada) Grimlous:Yarasam!Arkadaşın Geeta geldi. Kristena:Odama gelsin büyükanne.(Geeta gelir) Geeta:Acil durum nedir Kristen? Kristena:Ben bile hiper hızla bu kadar hızlı gelemezdim Geeta.Biraz soluklansan iyi olur. Geeta:Merak etme,ben iyiyim.Beni araman harika oldu.Tam da annem küçük kardeşimle ilgilenmemi isteyecekti.Yani ben inanamıyorum,alt tarafı aramızda 2-3 yaş var.Ama nedense Box, kendisi o kadar tuhaf birisi iki ikide bir odadan makine ve robot sesleri geliyor.Annemde başına bir şey gelmesin diye beni başına nöbetçi dikti. Kristena:O kadar abartmasana,bence bir kardeşin olduğu için çok şanslısın.Benim bir annem ya da babam bile yok.(Gözleri azıcık yaşlanır) Geeta:Şey...Kusura bakma Kristen,ben böyle düşüneceğini bilmiyordum. Kristena:Yok canım önemli eğil(gözyaşlarını siler)Sana önemli birşey danışmak istiyordum. Geeta:Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim.(Kristena olanları anlatır ve listesine ne koyması gerektiğini sorar.) Geeta:Bence önce bizleri özlememen için yeni arkadaşlar edinmen iyi olacaktır. Kristena:O zaman yazıyorum.1-Arkadaş edin. Geeta:Ve bence okuldaki başarını ilk yıldan elde etmelisin.Zaten bence okulu hepimizden önce bitirirsin. Kristena:Pekala.2-Başarı elde et. Geeta:Buz sihirin ile deyneğini kullanarak en iyi şekilde bir kahraman olabileceğin kesin. Kristena:3-Bir kahraman ol. Geeta:Ve son olarak hayatının aşkını edin. Kristena:4-Hayatının aşkı...Ne?!Sevgilimi edineyeyim??? Geeta:Kristen,hayatının sonuna kadar yalnız kovboy olarak yaşayamazsın.Ne olmuş bir gençlik aşkı edinsen? Kristena:Ama ya platonik bir aşk yaşarsam?Ya ben mutsuz olursam?Ya yarı vampir olduğumu öğrenirse?Ya... Geeta:Ya da belki bu kadar düşünmek yerine Eros'un sana rehberlik etmesine izin vermelisin. Kristena:Bilemiyorum... Geeta:(elinden listeyi alarak)Ben yazarım;4-Güçlü,yakışıklı ve zeki birine aşık ol.Ve mezuniyette dans edip dudaklarına.... Kristena:Geeta lütfen devamını getirme! Geeta:Y-A-P-I-Ş!!! Kristena:Ama Geeta ya...(elinden kağıdı alıp son maddeyi silmeye çalışır) Geeta:İyi ki tükenmez ahtapot mürekkebi kalemiyle yazmışım.Hem bence bu kadar abartma... Kristena:En iyisi sonra yeni bir liste oluşturayayım. Geeta:Sen bilirsin.Bak ne diyeceğim yanımda yeni bir film ve yiyecek getirmiştim.En iyisi Cuma gecesini bu seferlik erken yapalım.Evde kardeşimin evi havaya uçurmasını ve kötülük dolu kahkahalarını dinleyemem. Kristena:Wilhemeneyı da çağırayayım. (Geeta yiyecekleri hazırlamak için okul müdireleri Grimlous'dan yardım almaya gider.Kristena elindeki listeye bakar ve son maddeyi silmemeye karar verir.) Kristena:En kötü ne olabilir ki?(Telefondan Wilhemenayı arar ve bölüm biter:) Category:Season 1 episode 3 Category:Transkript